


Make Me Right

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Cheating Fic, Long Hair, M/M, Mirrors, Shameless PWP, birthday gift, probably lots of other things I can't think of right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: “Wouldn't your boyfriend just kill to make you look like this.” Yuto's words are cruel but his voice is like honey, smooth and alluring with lips brushing the shell of his ear. “And all I need is a few minutes.”





	Make Me Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaneKicksDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/gifts).



> Dearest Kat. Happy birthday.   
> I started 5 fics in the past week-ish but nothing felt right, then suddenly came to think about this idea when there was three hours left until your birthday in your time zone. I managed. I call it fate.  
> I don't know, this pair does things to me.  
> Anyway, I am so happy to have met you, you have no idea. A year ago I wrote you a fic where you didn't even care for Hikaru and look at you now. All grown up :3

“Look at yourself.” That stern voice reminds him, firm fingers under his chin tilting his head back up to look in the mirror again.

He looks like a whore, and it only makes him blush more, the pink tint of his skin spreading down his chest, shiny saliva on his neck and shoulder as long fingers slowly pop the last few buttons of his shirt.

“Wouldn't your boyfriend just kill to make you look like this.” Yuto's words are cruel but his voice is like honey, smooth and alluring with lips brushing the shell of his ear. “And all I need is a few minutes.”

Hikaru bites his lip against the groan that wants to come out, but it doesn't help. He wants to feel guilty, tries hard to think about soft eyes and gentle hands, but he can't when Yuto's body is solid and demanding behind him.

“And you're not even ashamed of it, are you?” Yuto goes on, his voice more spellbinding than anything Hikaru's ever heard, the fingers stroking carelessly over his abs and up his chest leaving his skin on fire.

His breathing is already too irregular to control, his lips parted to release the gasps and breaths, and when the first moan is stolen from him as fingers roughly brush his nipple, he just closes his eyes to keep from having to see the blush on his cheeks darkening.

Secretly, he relishes this feeling, the humiliation igniting his arousal in a way he would never admit. He is ashamed of it, but that still only makes it better, and Yuto never asks. Yuto just takes.

“You love this.” Yuto goes on, voice almost a purr as his lips part to gently bite at the cartilage, and Hikaru shudders at the hot breath, then moans as Yuto's hands drop to the fastening of his pants. “Not even trying to stop me despite that sweet thing sitting at home thinking of you right now.”

Hikaru parts his lips to protest even though he doesn't know what to say because it's all true, and the worst part is that he's so sick the idea turns him on even more. Makes him feel even more sinful, filthy, like he deserves to be manhandled like this.

Yuto's got Hikaru's pants undone in seconds, and Hikaru inhales sharply as he expects Yuto to give his rock hard erection some attention, but there's none. Instead the covering fabric is pulled down, leaving him exposed to the scented air of the bathroom.

“Look.” Yuto demands, voice lowering in irritation, and Hikaru's eyes snap back open as Yuto's fingers leave him.

His face is flushed now, lips slick with saliva and eyelids low, the curls framing his face starting to dampen with sweat and he moans softly in some kind of mix of shame and arousal. Yuto's eyes flick up, dark as midnight and it traps him like a mouse in front of a predator.

Hikaru's fingers grip the sink tighter, the only movement he manages as Yuto holds his eyes through the mirror, and Hikaru sees peripherally that his arms are moving but he can only stare at those eyes.

He sees his own eyes widen at the same time as he feels slick fingers against his tailbone trailing down, the substance on them cold and it makes goosebumps break out on his skin as he shivers.

Yuto's lips drop to just below his ear as the fingers sneak down between his cheeks, spreading them apart enough to find their goal.

Yuto's stretching is always rough, only necessity, but Hikaru loves it, loves the burn as the first finger slides in just that tiniest bit too fast, making him want to squirm. His head falls forward as he whines, but his hips still push back, uncertain if he wants more or wants it to stop, he just can't stand this somehow itchy feeling.

Something brushes the collar of his shirt, then his hair and if he could breathe he'd smile as long fingers slide into his hair, twisting the long curls roughly and tugging his head back up.

Yuto loves long hair, loves playing with it much more than Hikaru would say is normal. He only dates girls with long hair that lets him touch it after all. And he hasn't come to Hikaru like this in months.

“Bet you're happy with this.” Yuto mumbles, speaking against his skin before unmildly placing a bite at his neck, pointedly tugging on Hikaru's hair that's securely wrapped around his fingers.

Hikaru intends to reply, but then another finger slips in next to the first one rubbing his insides teasingly, and instead he hisses at the slight pain.

“Look at how you love me doing what I please with you.” Yuto goes on, and Hikaru's eyes slit open to watch his own hitch in breath when Yuto roughly tugs his head to the side, exposing his neck to the bright ceiling lights.

He groans when Yuto meets his eyes through the mirror and visibly slips his tongue out, licking a stripe up Hikaru's neck that makes him shiver and clench tight around Yuto's fingers.

“Can't wait, can you?” Yuto asks softly, sweetly almost, but then the third finger follows way too soon.

Hikaru whines, squeezing his eyes closed as he tries to catch his breath, but the initial pain ceases in favour of raw want as he feels those fingers tug at his entrance with every little movement inside him.

“Shh. It'll be good.” Yuto promises, slowly rolling his own hips against Hikaru's buttcheek, the firm mass inside his pants making Hikaru groan impatiently.

He knows it'll be good, otherwise he wouldn't still be here, bent over in a hotel bathroom by someone he considers a friend while he's got a boyfriend at home. But this happens so rarely he can't even try to pretend he doesn't want it, wants Yuto to break him down and put him back together afterwards, make him scream.

Another sharp bite makes him jump and his eyes open reflexively, and he watches as Yuto takes a patch of skin into his mouth and feels the wet suction as he starts to suck.

This he wants to protest, a bruise he's not allowed to have, but all his attempts to object end up as faint moans as both Yuto's mouth and fingers strike jolts of fire under his skin.

When Yuto finally eases up, Hikaru feels his skin throbbing, shivering at the sudden cool air against the irritated tissue. He glances up into the mirror, turning his head a little to see the dark red splotch just below his ear, the purple dots of broken blood vessels showing that this is going to be black tomorrow.

“I knew you'd like it.” Yuto smirks, easily tilting Hikaru's head back where he wants it, and Hikaru bites his lip in embarrassment at being caught because it really does look good on his skin. A reminder of this encounter for when he can't have Yuto.

But then Yuto's fingers withdraw, wiping lubrication off on Hikaru's lower back before the hand disappears and there's a zipper being opened.

Hikaru's breath speeds up along with his heartbeat, expecting so much good and still some pain, and he's amazed at how Yuto can still keep a firm grip on his hair as the cap of a bottle pops. But then Yuto's eyes fall closed in the mirror and Hikaru can't stop watching him, his chiseled, manly face, his tempting Adam's apple and dark, dark hair.

He moans as he feels blunt pressure against his entrance, and Yuto's eyes when they open again are so dark Hikaru feels like he's choking, gasping for breath as an arm wraps tight around his waist and Yuto keeps pushing inside him what feels like forever.

He's breathless as Yuto pauses to let him adjust, his knuckles white from holding so tight onto the sink, his legs shaking. It's so much, not quite enough preparation and his body does its best to try and get rid of this intrusion that's longer than he's used to.

Yuto's pressing surprisingly gentle kisses to his jaw as he waits, waits so long Hikaru whines in frustration and pushes back, but nothing happens still. So he does it again, choking on his breath as he feels impossibly full, and he feels more than he hears Yuto chuckle against his skin.

“Are you really gonna fuck yourself on my cock?” He asks, voice so low, lustfilled that Hikaru's hips jerk on their own, moaning as he pushes back again. “I guess you are.”

Hikaru makes a noncomittal noise, because he needs Yuto to move, he can't do this on his own, but Yuto's hips still won't move.

“Please.” He finally gets out, slowly rocking his hips back against Yuto's to tease them into moving. His voice is hoarse and it breaks halfway past the word, so he tries it again, and it causes a little jerk of Yuto's hips.

“Mmm that sounds good.” He mumbles, rubbing his cheek against Hikaru's hair like he loves the softness of it. “Please what?”

“Please move.” Hikaru begs, because he doesn't care what he has to say to escape his frustration. “Fuck me. Please.”

“Good boy.” Yuto mumbles gently, then fingers tighten in Hikaru's hair and an unexpectedly rough thrust makes him almost fall forward over the sink.

His moan is loud and slutty but once the first one is out he can't stop those that follow, sweating as it feels like Yuto drives hot iron into him with every thrust. It's so good, painlaced and rough and dirty and nothing like what he gets at home, his erection so hard it's starting to be painful but he can't remove a hand long enough to touch it.

Yuto's harsh breaths and little moans make Hikaru's hair move and it's surprisingly hot to feel his own hair softly caressing his temple or the shell of his ear as the aftermath of a hard thrust. The sound of slick skin slapping against skin is loud in the silence, as is their breathing and Hikaru's shameless moans that are much louder than Yuto's.

Eventually, he's so close he's shaking, his moans turning more pained than pleased, and Yuto's mouth relocates to his ear.

“Can you come like this?” He asks, and the shiver wrecking through Hikaru's body is so strong he almost collapses. “Have you ever come without anyone touching you? I'm sure you could. Just look at how hard you are.”

Hikaru whines, whimpers, claws at the sink so hard it hurts because he never has before but Yuto's voice is so deep in his ear, like he caresses Hikaru's mind with it. His thrusts are hard but irregular, some hitting his prostate and some not, but then Yuto's arm around his waist tightens and his hips angle a little up and he's dead on, like he knew exactly what to do the entire time.

“I'm sure I could make you do it. Come just for me.” Yuto moans into his ear and everything comes crashing, Hikaru's arms give out as he half crashes against the sink and his cock spurts aimlessly over the porcelain with no support.

The pleasure crashes over him in waves, much longer than he usually feels, and his whole body feels hypersensitive once he calms down, every erratic thrust of Yuto's feeling like it's about to tear him open.

But thankfully Yuto groans into his hair just a moment later, his cock twitching inside Hikaru and spreading something hot. Hikaru only then realizes there was no condom involved.

Things return to normal very slowly. Yuto pulls out, leaving an unpleasant but still somehow satisfying sticky feeling, and Hikaru finally slides down to sit on the floor and try to control his shaking limbs.

Yuto zips his pants back up, then leans over Hikaru to wash his hands, fix a single stray strand of his dark hair. The only evidence of what he just did is a slight pink tint to his cheeks, while Hikaru feels like he won't be able to go out in an hour due to how fucked he looks.

Yuto looks down at him with a small smile, and it feels so out of place, so _normal_ that it's weird. Like he didn't just make Hikaru come all over himself like a whore.

Yuto's smile widens like Hikaru's conflicted feelings find his face, then leans down, a finger gently tilting his head back as the sweetest little kiss is pressed to his lips.

“Good for you the hair will cover the hickey.” Yuto mumbles, voice a little ragged, then pulls back and leaves without another word.

It takes a long while for Hikaru to get up, regain enough strength and quench enough guilt, but when he looks at himself in the mirror, there's no visible mark. Only soft, brown curls hiding his secret.

 

~*~

 


End file.
